


Twilight

by Yuki101Shonada



Series: Twilight Inferno [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Dark, Empress Dia, F/F, Forbidden Love, Tigress Kanan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki101Shonada/pseuds/Yuki101Shonada
Summary: Amish the chaos, Kanan found Dia in the darkest depths of hell, waiting for Kanan patiently. If Kanan succumbed to darkness, she made sure to drag Dia along with her to hell.





	Twilight

There hasn't been a day Kanan regretted her decision. Thinking back on it, it was probably the most insane idea yet. Kanan didn't think it was possible to love someone this much, let alone her of all people. Kanan had forfeited her life as a bodyguard for Chika but everything fell apart when she met the Empress.

 

Dia Kurosawa, heir to the throne and next in line to succeed, instantly took Kanan's breath away with her elegant beauty. They had met during the royal meeting Chika's father held and since then, Kanan couldn't stop thinking about Dia. She was adamantly surprised when Dia felt the same way, expressing her deep affections for Kanan. But nonetheless, their relationship was taboo between two different species; belonging to enemy kingdoms.

 

Dia was a Phoenix and Kanan a tigress.

 

Despite the danger, both women agreed to a secret rendezvous meeting; hidden from the wistful eyes of anyone they knew as they made love beneath the starry sky. Kanan could never forget the cries Dia made, savoring the moment like there was no tomorrow. Soon, she found herself addicted to Dia's unique yet sickeningly sweet taste, that Kanan had the privilege of tasting.

 

The night was unlike any other; the calm silence overtaking the view as Kanan planted her feet in the ground, smirking. The full moon illuminating the beautiful night sky and the faint traces of fire drifted to Kanan's noise. She inhaled the scent then began strolling the direction of her lover, who emerged slowly from the crackling of flames igniting from along the crimson cape draped across her shoulders. Sure enough, the flames ceased and Kanan was met with Dia's slender figure.

 

"Kanan…" Dia said; strolling to Kanan's side, a smile adorning her lips. The tigress looped her arm around Dia's waist, tugging her forward.

 

"I've missed you, Dia."

 

Kanan planted a kiss on Dia's head, inhaling the musky scent lingering from Dia's skin. Sliding her fingers to cup Dia's cheek, she grazed them the tip of her claws across Dia's skin, gliding her claw carefully as to not harm Dia.

 

Unfazed by her antics, Dia wrapped her arm around Kanan's hip, relishing in the warmth she provided. Their visits were become less frequent by the day; much to their disappointments. Kanan had thought about leaving Chika and whisking Dia away, but she knew she couldn't. At first, the idea seemed ridiculous though the more Kanan thought about it, she found herself once again craving Dia's taste. The thought of taking Dia and stealing everything she had was incredibly tempting; much to Kanan's dismay.

 

Dia snuggled her cheek in the palm of Kanan's hand, sighing contently.

 

Kanan wondered how long Dia was able to burn in her grasp; would she fight back? Probably not. Licking her lips; Kanan began tracing her finger over Dia's lip, leaning close as their lips brushed tentatively against each other.

 

It was only a matter of time before Dia's flame diminished in Kanan's grasp.


End file.
